la espera vale la pena por sentirte mia
by ana-nee-chan
Summary: sasusaku lemmom ella sigue esperando a que el regrese...una noche se encuentra con ella...ha venido por ella...la hace suya como ningun otro...en una luna llena donde solo esta de testigo sus cuerpos y el reflejo de la luna.es un sasusaku con un lemmon


dejenme reviwes!!!!hola!!!!!!!!!! se que no he completado mis otros fisc pero este... no es un fic fue un sueño real que tuve creanme llore dentro del sueño...jamas pense en algo asi...leanlo y dejen comentarios!!! byeeee

la cancion que estoy utilizando es "the ghost of you" the my chemical romance"

" tu fantasma sigue en mi"

I never said I'd lie and wait forever ...( yo nunca dije que mentiria y esperaria por siempre)

la luna llena alumbraba un balcon pequeño de algun lugar de konoha...la brisa parecia contar lamentos  
que no eran escuchados no mas que por el frio viento...sus ojos verdes jades claros miraron por la ventana

se encontro con la suave brisa intentando hundir en tranquilidad las hojas de las flores de cerezos que caian sobre su ventana y su mirada seguia fija en la ventana sus pensamientos no eran exactamente precisos en ese momento...ella solo esperaba que algun dia el llegara... pensaba muy confundida ella jamas habia prometido ESPERARLO por siempre sin embargo no se mentiria asi misma...les hacia ver una historia a los demas...una MENTIRA.

I can't always just forget her But she could try ( no puedo olvidarlo siempre pero el pudo intentarlo.)  
sintio como las lagrimas amenzaban con salir de sus ojos...de sus orbes verdes...por mas estupido que sonara  
ella lo seguia esperando, habian pasado 3 años... se separo de la ventana y se dirigio hacia el espejo  
con pasos lentos mientras sus ojos seguian llorando pero sin ninguna expresion sobre su rostro  
solo sus lagrimas...se miro al espejo,noto que no era la misma,su sonrisa se habia ido...  
sus ojos ya no mostraban calidez, ahora era una mirada fria llena de ira y de odio de tristeza y tal vez ¿de amor?  
vio que no era la misma de hace años atras desde que el se fue...desde aquella noche...todos los dias se sentaba a esperar  
en su ventana con falsas esperanzas de su regreso...  
At the end of the world Or the last thing I see ,You are ,Never coming home ,Never coming home .(en el fin del mundo o la ultima cosa que vea nuca volveras a casa nunca volveras a casa)  
comenzo a llorar nuevamente...la rabia la invadio, cerro sus puños bajo su cabeza las lagrimas calleron sobre su vestido blanco  
levanto su puño mientras decia "maldita sea! porque!" la expresion de su cara era triste...golpeo el espejo con toda su rabia 

sus manos se habian ensangrientado de su propia sangre...su vestido blanco estaba tintado por la sangre amarga y faltante de ella  
la sangre delineaba la superficie de sus manos mientras los vidrios se incrustaban mas y mas a sus manos "esto no es dolor comparado a lo que siento"  
sus lagrimas se hacian mas perturbadoras...su llanto se hacia mas profundo...penso que la vida ya no tendria sentido...

Could I? Should I?And all the things that you never ever told me And all the smiles that are ever ever... (podria? deberia? y las palabras que nunca me dijistes y las sonrisas que estaban siempre)  
nuevamente se miro...su estado era lamentable sola...sina nadie quien la quisiese  
concluyo en que su vida ya no le era util solo le hacia sufrir y causarle dolor un dolor punsante desde el fondo de su propio corazon  
se levanto del piso ese liquido rojo carmesi estaba proliferado sobre todo el piso...se levanto y tomo uno de los pedazos del espejo  
sin expresion en sus ojos encendio la bañera que se llenaba a cada segundo,asi estaba su corazon nadando en el mar de los infortunios  
y ahogandose para jamas ser encontrado, ella poso sus manos sobre el agua caliente paso su mano por su cabello rosa... 

Get the feeling that you're never All alone and I remember now At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies She dies ( tengo el sentimiento de que no estas nunca todo solo y ahora recuerdo en el comienzo de mis pulmones y en mis brazos ella murio...ella murio)  
su cabello corto se sarandeaba por la brisa que le daba un toque de tristeza a la habitacion... se metio a la bañera poco a poco  
sin importarle nada... undio su cuerpo... se quedo pensando... en sus ultimas palabras...  
"el amor suele ser el causante de mi perecimiento mi cuerpo podra estar muerto...juro que mi corazon seguira contigo hasta en la muerte sasuke-kun"  
eso fue lo ultimo que penso...alzo el pedazo de vidrio con una lagrima cristalina y un dolor muy grande en su corazon... se lo coloco en  
las muñecas...y fue cortando la superficie de su piel lucida y blanca...la sangre se proliferaba en la bañera...estaba tintada de rojo por completo...  
sintio que sus fuerzas se hiban...para nunca jamas volver...  
OoOoOoOo todo se puso en blanco...OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
miro hacia el frente...estaba en un ¿hospital?  
estaba conectada a muchos aparatos...el sol hacia que sus hermoso orbes verdes se cerraran...se desperto lentamente..  
estaba en el hospital.,.miro hacia sus manos, sus muñecas estaban vendadas...llevo sus manos hacia su angelical rostro  
estaba viva... no recordaba nada de lo que habia pasado la noche anterior ni como llego al hospital...  
miro hacia los lados sin sonrisa alguna... habian muchas flores... y tarjetas que decian "que te mejores" y cosas asi  
sus ¿amigos?-penso ella.  
su cara nuevamente se inundo de la peor tristeza existente...miro hacia el frente y vio la puerta abrirse...  
¿?: hola--decia un chico rubio entristecido.  
sakura:na..naruto?--llamaba ella al rubio.  
naruto: sakura-chan...--su cara se torno triste--por que?--preguntaba con la mirada baja--por que intentaste suicidarte?  
sakura:--no tenia palabras que decir--naruto..yo..no puedo seguir inventando una realidad que no existe  
una mentira que no tiene fin? para que fingir? yo ya no quiero eso!--vociferaba ella.  
naruto:sakura-chan sabias que tenias amigos...ocultaste ese dolor? solo te ha hecho sentir hira y rabia no te das cuenta?  
sakura:no me interesa...me duele no tenerlo me afecta no llamarlo por su nombre me enferma no verlo me asusta sentir que el  
no esta conmigo!.  
naruto:sakur..ra-chan se que estuvo mal lo que el hizo...fue un acto cobarde irse de nuestro lado...tu jamas podras cambiar su futuro  
ni su forma de pensar.--decia el serio.  
sakura:naruto dejame sola...necesito pensar.  
naruto:esta bien, si necesitas algo estare ahi.  
naruto salio de su habitacion... puso su cabeza sobre su almohada...se durmio pensando en el.

At the end of the world Or the last thing I see You are Never coming home Never coming home Could I? should I? (podria? deberia? en el fin del mundo o la ultima cosa que vea nuca volveras a casa nunca volveras a casa)

las horas pasaron se hizo de noche...se habia quedado toda la tarde dormida...  
dormia placidamente... mientras decia ese nombre entre sueño "sasuke-kun regresa"  
la luna estaba llena...la brisa estaba fria y ventarrosa...las ventanas estaban abiertas...ella se desperto suavemente  
la brisa estaba fria...vio la ventana abierta...intento pararse para cerrar las ventanas...  
sus pasos eran debiles...se acerco a la ventana miro un poco antes de cerrarla...pero escucho un ruido que provenia de la puerta de la  
habitacion...se distrajo una ves los sonidos pararon se dio a la tarea de cerrar la ventana nuevamente cerrandola...miro a su alrededor no habia nada.  
de repente sintio que no estaba sola... y no lo estaba...  
una sombra se podia distinguir desde el fondo de la habitacion...  
¿?:hola--decia el chico con un semblante frio.  
sakura:--presto atencion a su voz sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera era posible que fuera...que fuera el? esa voz era de el?--tu...tu eres...tu.  
¿?:si sakura, no te percataste de mi precencia...te distraiste.  
sakura.:--todavia en shock--sa..su..ke-kun?  
sasuke:hmp...  
sakura:ha que has venido?  
sasuke: a reclamar algo que me pertenece--decia el mientras se acercaba a ella... ella solo retrocedia--algo que jamas debi dejar.  
sakura:sasu.sasuke-kun que haces?  
sasuke:algo que debi hacer desde hace mucho tiempo...--seguia acercandose a ella.

And all the things that you never ever told me And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me Never coming home Never coming home Could I? Should I? (podria? deberia? y las palabras que nunca me dijistes y las sonrisas que estaban siempre)  
sasuke se acercaba a ella la luna hacia contrast en su pelo negro...sus ojos estaban clavados en los esmeraldas de ella  
se acerco y la acorralo a la pared...agarro sus muñecas aun lastimadas...se sentian sus respiraciones...agitadas...se acerco mucho mas a ella  
matando la distancia entre ellos con un beso...comenzo tiernamente ,dlce sin remordimiento alguno...se fue tornando mas apasionado  
el pasaba su lengua sobre los labios de la chica haciendo movimientos circulares 

Could I? Should I? And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me (podria? deberia? por todos los miedos que no me han asustado por todos los fantasmas que nunca me atraparan)

ella entreabrio su boca para que el entrara por su boca y asi las dos lenguas peleaban la iniciativa...el la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a el la abrazo con fuerza  
ella coloco sus manos en su nuca... acariciando el suave pelo del chico...  
dejo su boca ahora estaba acariciando el cuello de ella lentamente con mucha vehemencia, hacia circulos con su lengua en su cuello, ella solo cerraba los ojos y se dedicaba a sentir..  
subio nuevamente a sus labios y los beso con pasion...subio a sus oidios y le susurro "te amo sakura...por eso vine, eras mia nadie inpedira que esto pase"  
mordio su lobulo para luego introducir su lengua en sus oidos haciendo que la piel de ella se erizara entra besos le decia "te amo...soy toda tuya" el uchiha dibujo una sonrisa llena de lujuria y perversion al escuchar eso de la boca de sakura...  
bajo a su cuello nuevamente...bajo lentamente hacia el comienzo de los pechos de sakura...asi como hiba quitando botones con los dientes asi mismo le quitaba  
un gemido a la pelirosa con cada "tortura" quito su camisa con los dientes...mientras besaba todo lo que hiba dejando al descubierto  
sakura le desabrochaba la camisa al uchiha suavemente mientras el se acerca mas a sus pechos...  
tomo a sakura por las muñecas una vez mas y la puso hacia atras acaricio su espalda con los labios ella solo gemia"mmm sasuke-kun"  
se dirgio hacia su sosten lo quito con sus dientes ella nuevamente sintio la respiracion del chico... en su espalda, el nuevamente la puso de frente  
mirando hacia sus ojos esmeraldas...llenos de inocencia y ahora llenados por l lujuria y el placer...era increible lo que dos cuerpos podrian llegarse a hacer unos los otros...  
ella tapo sus pechos mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de una tonalidad roja carmesi "me encanta ese color que toma cada vez que la toco"-pensaba el uchiha.  
el quito las manos de sus pechos miro con una lujuria unica entonces tomo uno de sus pechos en su mano masajeandolos el otro lo introducio en su boca  
lentamente...mordia sus rosados pezones los lamia hacia movimientos circulares en sus pechos "aaah sasuke-kun"-gemia ella.  
seguia lamiendolos...los chupaba los mordia los succionaba ,los acariciaba solto sus pechos y con la punta de sus dedos  
comenzo a peñiscarlos ella solo gemia...subio hasta su oido y le susurro "sakura...esto te gusta o quieres que pare?"  
ella solo respondio"aaaaah no sasuke-kun...quiero que sigas y me hagas tuya" esa era la respuesta que el esperaba siguio con su labor...  
la tomo de la citura la recosto en la camilla se deciso de su bata medica y solo quedaba su ropa interior...  
ella le quito la camisa por completo...mientras acariciaba su pecho arrancandole pequeños gemidos al uchiha...  
una vez mas sasuke tomo el control...bajo hasta su abdomen besando cada parte de su cuerpo...dejando pequeñas marcas de su amor  
subio nuevamente...a sus oidos le susurro "estas exitada?" ella solo respondio "mmm sa..su..ke" el solo dijo "lo tomare como un si"  
la abrazo nuevamente mientras la besaba , acariciaba sus muslos con una mano la otra buscaba su zona intima...una vez encontrada  
sasuke comenzo a tocar suavemente con sus dedos el clitoris de la chica...hizo movimientos circulares con sus dedos...  
ella solo de arqueaba y se descontrolaba al sentir los dedos del uchiha calando dentro de su intimidad...aquel hmedecido lugar  
el es espero un momento y le susurro a sakura "quitame los pantalones" sakura obedecio con algo de verguenza quito el pantalon de sasuke  
dejando ver du ·orgullo uchiha" que mas que nada era" un tremendoteeeeeeeee orgullon"  
se sonrojo al verlo...era primer vez que veia un hombre desnudo...  
sasuke guio las manos de sakura hacia su mienbro ya erecto y le dijo "tocala lentamente" ella obedecio y comenzo a masajear con mucha delicadesa  
su mienbro sasuke solo suspiraba...gemia con su voz ronca... que se colaba por los oidos de sakura exitandola aun mas...  
el la levanto nuevamente a la camilla... la deposito y besaba todo su cuerpo...su lengua bajaba en cada lado...llego a su abdomen  
sonrio...bajo hasta la zona intima de sakura y introdujo su lengua haciendo que esta ahogara un menudisimo gemido fuerte  
el se sentia bien de saber que causaba reacciones en ella...  
su lengua comenzo a moverse circularmente dentro de ella...lamia su clitoris lo jalaba...  
guio sus manos hasta la intimidad de ella y introdujo un dedo luego dos... ella gemia fuerte "aaah sasuk-kun"  
el subio de la zona mas sensible de su cuerpo y llego a sus oidos nuevamente "veras que te gusta te hare probar te hare tocar las nubes hare que tu deseo vaya mas haya de tus placeres"  
sasuke tomo su mienbro en la mano abrio las piernas de sakura...  
con la punta de su mienbro comenzo a acariciar el clitoris de sakura de arriba abajo...su mienbro estaba lubricado  
haciendo que sakura sintiera mas el deseo de el...derramaba un poco de el liquido para exitarla pasaba su pene de arriba hacia abajo  
ella solo gemia fuerte"aaaah aaah sasuke entra en mi" sasuke queria "torurala" un poco mas...  
entro con suavidad en ella...entro hasta el fondo ella gemia...la levanto de la camilla puso se espalda en la pared  
para que finalmente...el la penetrara con delicadeza pero ellla decia "quiero mas...mucho mas"  
sasuke obedecio...aumento las embestidas dentro de sakura...  
entraba y salia de ella salvajemente...los dos gemian el nombre del otro  
ella apreso sus piernas a la sintura de el ...mientras el la penetraba con mas fuerza...  
sus pieles estaban sudadas...  
el seguia invistindola hasta el fondo ella solo le gemia "dame mas,dame mas sasuke-kun!!""  
asi fue sasuke aumento diez veces mas la velocidad de las penetraciones...para ser la primer vez de sakura ella era demasiado fogoza.  
sasuke comenzo a utilizar...una tecina que el empleo...penetraciones mas rapidas y luego lentas para entrar su miebro hasta  
el fondo.. los pechos de sakura se movian en la cara de este...el los agarro los volvio a succionar a morder y lamer mientras 

los mordia y pellizcaba...  
los dos llegaron al orgasmo...sasuke se hiba a salir de ella para no embarazarla o algo asi...ella se lo inpidio...  
en ese moemeto se dejaron caer...del cansancio...  
sasuke: mis tres metas cumplidas sakura...mate a itachi ,mate a oroshimaru y ahora me entrege a la mujer que amo  
y a la que me dara a mis hijos..sakura haruno te amo!--  
sakura:te amo sasuke-kun jamas te vuelvas a ir de mi lado...  
sasuke:jamas lo hare sakura.  
asi fue sasuke la hizo suya...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 9 MESES DESPUESOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
sakura estaba en el hospital...sasuke habia entrado a konoha tras un permiso dado por la hokague...  
estaban esperando a sus hijos que vendrian al mundo esa noche...  
en la sala de parto...

sakura estaba apunto de dar a luz por la mejor doctora de konoha y su mestra...  
sakura:tsunade-sama ya viene!!!!  
tsunade:vamos sakura puja mas!!! un poco mas!!!  
sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!  
tsunade:felicidades es un niño!!!  
sakura:aaah por que me sigue doliendo!!!!.  
tsunasde:dios mio!!! creo que no es el unico uchiha que viene al mundo.  
sakura:como son dos?  
tsunade:rayos sakura son cuatro!!!!  
sakura:aaaaah!! cuatrillizos?  
tsunade:si!! vamos puja!!! es una niña!!!  
sakura:aaaaaaaaaaah viene!!  
tsunade:es otra ñina!!!  
sakura:aaaaaah todavia...  
tsunade:es un niño...!!!  
sakura:...--quedo dormida del cansancio,  
tsunade:--dandole los bbes a la enfermera..-- secalos y llama a su padre...  
en la sala de espera...  
naruto:hey baka!!! se supone que debrias estar ahi adentro!!.  
sasuke:naruto? no tendrias que estar en el parto de hinata?  
naruto:no me dejaron entrar.  
sasuke:naruto estoy nervioso...yo no se si sere buen padre...  
naruto: no seas dobe ,,,se que seras buen padre para tu hijo...  
derrepente una enfermera salio...  
enfermera : uchiha sasuke...  
sasuke:aqui!!  
enfermera:sigame...  
sasuke siguio a la enfermera.. hasta una habitacion donde estaba sakura...  
al entrar se vio a sakura con un bebe en brazos...  
sasuke:sakura...cariño est...--se quedo impresionado al ver a cuatro bebes en sus cunas cuales no habia viso hasta entrar completamente a la habitacion de ella...  
sakura:hola sasuke somos padres de 4 bebes hermosos!!  
sasuke:yo..yo..yo--se desmaya-  
sakura:sasuke-kun!!!.enfermera...  
depues de unos minutos sasuke desperto por el olor a alcohol...  
sasuke:sakua son cuatri..cuatrillizos!!

sakura:asi es sasuke!!  
sasuke:te amo!!! me has dado 5 razones para vivir te amo sakura...  
sakura:5?  
sasuke:tu y mis hijos...  
sakura:yo tan bien te amo...jamas me dejes sasuke-kun  
sasuke-.puedo cargarlos?  
sakura:pero con cuidado eh!  
sasuke:que clase de padre crees que soy?  
sakura:uno muy guapo y sexy-  
los bebes eran hermosos.. 3 de ellos habian heredado el cabello oscuro de su padre...  
hanako uchiha: pelo negro.ojos negros piel blanca misma cara de la madre.(niña)  
kenji uchiha:pelo negro ojos verdes como los de la madra piel morena de su padre.(niño)  
yukari uchiha:pelo rosa y ojos negros como los del padre.(niña)  
ryoga uchiha:pelo negro ojos aceitunas claros piel blanca de la madre(niño)

sasuke:son hermoso igual que la madre...  
sakura:te equivocas son mas guapos y sexys que su padre--decia ella en un tono seductor.  
sasuke : --susrrandole al oido--deja que te recuperes te voya hacer el amor 6 veces seguidas.  
sakura: mmm suena interesante lo esperare con ancias...  
sasuke:--puedes apostarlo sakura.  
sakura:hmp...ya veremos...  
derrpente entra naruto...  
naruto:rayos salveme tierra !! son 5 bocas que mantener!!  
sasuke:que!!!  
naruto:diablos!! me toco quinrillizos...  
sakura:vaya naruto eso es un logro los mios nada mas son cuatro!!  
naruto;sakura son 5!!!! ayudenme!!!

sasuke:si seras baka naruto porque no estas con hinata!!  
naruto:diablos sasuke un hijo mio es igualito a ti...  
sasuke:¬¬ que insinuas?  
naruto:que es igualito a ti que mas pensaria sasuke-baka!!!

sasuke:oye... ve con hinata...  
OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO 3 meses despuesOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
sasuke,naruto,sakura,hinata habian renuciado a la base ninja para criar a sus hijos...  
sakura:sasuke pasame la mamila de yukari...  
sasuke:si ya voy!! le estoy dando las mamilas a kenji y a hanako.  
sakura:diablos!! ryoga me esta halando el pelo.  
sasuke.:--hiba corriendo detras de kenji-- kenji deja el sharingan quieto que no es para jugar!!

sakura:a! sasuke sera probleamtico crear a tus bebes con esos poderes y mas si ya despertron el sharingan!!  
sasuke: no lo menciones...como rayos pueden hacer eso..no lo se...  
sakura:hay sasuke nuestro hijos son hermosos...  
ding dong!!  
sakura:yo abro...  
sakura:vaya que tal ino.cerda shikamaru!!  
ino y shika:hola!!  
sakura:vaya hinata naruto!! yami,yuki,akura,yamato,ayumi.(son los hijos de naruto)  
familia uzumaki:hola!!!!  
sakura:pasen pasen sientanse como en casa (vivian en el barrio uchiha)  
sakura:bueno aqui estamos ayer eramos ninjas...hoy somos padres les deseo los mejores años  
porque los mios los encontre al lado de mis hijos!!! que dios me los vendigas alcen sus copas!  
todos:salud...  
sakura:salud por nuestros hijos nuestros esposo y claro porque yo amo a sasuke...  
sasuke:yo tan bien sakura...  
una vez terminada la reunion en la casa de la familia uchiha...

sasuke--susurrandole al oido a sakura--bueno ya te mejoraste verdad?  
sakura:su ofrecimiento esta en pie señor uchiha?  
sasuke: y tu que crees?  
sakura.:pues vamos a hacerlo 6 veces seguidas.  
sasuke:sakura te amo no quiero que ni tu ni mis hijos se separen de mi.  
sakura: lo mismo digo ahora...a la accion  
sasuke:como diga mi lady--la carga en brazos mientra cierran la habitacion...  
ana la autora: hey sakura sasuke como es que voy a contar la historia ehh!!  
sasuke:adios autora ya dejanos en paz...  
ana la autora:despidete o te quito a tu esposa ¬¬  
sasuke:esta buen ù.ú  
sasuke:amadas lectoras las quiero mucho...dejenle comentario a la loca de la vocesita  
ana:oye!!  
sasuke-n.nU disculpen.. decia a la respetable autora.  
ana:esta bien adios!!  
aqui termino mi sueño...lo senti real pero los sueños son sueños...  
fin


End file.
